Pradera
by Mandyvdiaz
Summary: Inuyasha lleva una vida plena con Kagome, pero la vida, siempre traera sorpresas. Mas si vives con una humana como ella. One-Shot


Corrí lo más rápido que pude al prado cerca del pozo, que desde hace años no se usaba.

Cuando llegue al pequeño montículo de flores de colores, detuve el paso y camine hacia el centro de ellas, donde estaban las blancas, las favoritas de Kagome. Quien como varias mañanas de primavera las recolectaba y deshierbaba para sus medicinas.

Allí estaba, sentada en el centro del montículo blanco q iba difuminando a otras flores de colores. Estaba muy tranquila tarareando, eso quiere decir que especialmente hoy estaba de buen humor. Me acosté junto a ella con cuidado de no tocar nada demasiado importante, eso podría ser malo, o sea, pelear con Kagome.

-Buenos días, InuYasha – se volteo ligeramente y se agacho lo suficiente para darme un corto contacto en los labios.

Yo sonreí.

-Buenas. – la mire mientras ella recogía las flores y las acomodaba con cuidado. Las flores me recordaban a Kagome mas por su blanca pureza que por el hecho de q fueran sus favoritos, y estoy seguro q el ambiente más ella se veía casi angelical, cualquier demonio o niño que la viera desde lejos pensaría eso.

Kagome siempre emanaba paz y energía. Hasta que yo la hacía molestar.

_Nada bueno._

-¿Qué comeremos hoy? Miroku me hizo trabajar mucho. –hice un puchero

-Manipulador,-sonrió y me dio otro pico, y se giró a continuar con su labor – Quizás haga sopa de lagarto, anoche llevaste mucho a casa. Ni Shiori ni yo comemos tanto, Inu. –

-_Feh_, pero cuando van las gemelas a comer, o llega Shippo de sorpresa. No nada de comida –me acomode para apoyarme mi peso en un brazo y estar de lado lo suficiente para mirar su perfil. Me molestaba el exceso de gente en nuestra casa.

Sí, hace 17 años acepte el hecho de que _"posesividad"_ con Kagome, tenía niveles más allá de los que yo sabía.

Kagome rio entre dientes, de seguro ya se imaginaba porque.

-Posiblemente algún día de estos deje de sobrar comida- ella me miro cómplice y sonriente – y empiece a faltar, hasta quizás la casa se nos haga más pequeña- finalizo feliz, ¿De qué iba?

Tome un puño de flores de su canasta, más o menos 4 y las coloque con amor entre su cabello, detrás de su oreja, y las removí con él, sedoso y negro, _perfecto_, tan bonito como el de Shiori, pero más corto que el de nuestra hija.

_Nuestra_. Me había acostumbrado tanto a esa palabra.

-Ahora si la primavera esta bonita – ella se sonrojo levemente y me sonrió -¿Por qué crees que se haga más pequeña? Shiori no crecerá tanto.

-Inuyasha, Shiori crecerá mucho. – Dijo negando la cabeza – esa idea tuya de que siempre será la cachorra no durara siempre, ya deben estar siguiéndola muchachos de la aldea. –

-no, no, no, Shiori es inteligente, tanto como tú y yo, además Sango la entrena también –negué frustrado por imaginar a _mi _hija con algún pendejo cerca.

-¿eso que tiene que ver? –

-Que no estará con cualquier mocoso de aquí, y yo tampoco lo permitiría. – J A M A S.

Kagome bufo, obviamente frustrada y empezó a levantarse con cuidado, yo me levante con más prisa y ella enredo sus dedos con los míos. Caminaríamos a la aldea de Kaede como siempre para hacer sus labores allá.

-No sé cómo harías si fueran más Shiori –dijo sonriente

-Yo tampoco pero vería como cuidarlas a ambos, Miroku debe saber cómo- dije pensativo, mientras agarrábamos camino – Claro que sería más fácil si…

-¿Hubiera otro hombre en casa? Además sabes que Miroku solo piensa en nietos ahora, ¿no? – entonces recordé que pedir ayuda a Miroku sería mala idea.

-Quizás le pida ayuda a Shippo – entrecerré los ojos visualizando el hecho. Kagome rio por mi expresión y continuo.

-Quizás si tuviera un hermanito InuYasha. –Entonces entendí, y la mire con los ojos más abiertos que pude.

¿_Hermanito Inuyasha_?

Kagome se empezó a carcajear lo más fuerte que su garganta pudo, y por los espasmos de la risa las flores de su cabeza empezaron a deslizarse. Y su mano apretó con fuerza la mía.

-Sí, Inuyasha, empieza a trabajar en aumentar de tamaño nuestro hogar, quizás Shiori quiera más espacio cuando llegue a los 15 años y quizás su hermanito, quien sabe, quiera el suyo también.

Yo seguía en silencio.

Hermanito, Hijo, segundo Hijo,…

…

…

…

Kagome sonrió más para sí.

-Hoy será una larga noche. –Finalizo mientras me jalaba hacia nuestra ruta.

-Esta noche Shiori se quedara con Sango y Miroku, quiero celebrar, al nuevo Inuyasha; Probablemente nueva Kagome también. –

De repente, cargue a Kagome por las rodillas y corrí con prisa a la aldea.

Estos 17 años de felicidad, cada uno, es más celestial que el otro.

Y sé que seguiran así. _Siempre_

_**F**_in

Buenas, soy nueva :3 Y este es mi primer Fic, Bueno no es un Fic solo un One-Shot o Drabble, como prefieran.

Espero les guste y dejen comentarios, totalmente tierno esta cosa 3  
No sé nada de y de echo estoy aprendiendo a golpes así que ténganme paciencia. :D

Espero Comentarios, les gusto, no les gusto, lo odiaron, lo amaron ¿?

**M**andy*


End file.
